Hanyous
by LolaBunny
Summary: Inuyasha grows up with his best friend, but thinks he gets betrayed by her. Towards the end Naraku is chasing her and her son.. but whose the daddy??? *CHAP 6* UP Rated R for Language and implied scenes of sexuality Later on this story might be AU
1. The Hanyous

"Inuyasha!" cried out a little girl. She had spent over thirty minutes looking for him and was getting severly annoyed at the idea of him having run back to the village, despite the rules of the game. Keike had almost given up hope of ever finding him when a bright red flash jumped out of a tree and onto her. "Haha, baka!" little Inuyasha laughed insanely, "It took you twice as long to find me this time, I'm starting to think maybe we shouldn't play this game since you make me wait so long just to be found". Keike grabbed Inuyasha's leg and slammed him down to the ground next to her before he had a chance to say anything. "Hey!! What the hell was that for??" he screamed, Keike looked at him with a big grin forming across her face, "Oh, nothing..." she replied happily.  
  
________________  
  
All the way home, Keike and Inuyasha bickered about nothing in particular. This was not unusual, and was often their own little sign of affection towards one another. They were the only hanyou that one another knew, and had faced the prejudices that both people and youkai together had against them. Both the little hanyou's had grown up in the village, but one year soon after it was time for the farmers to go to harvest , Keike's parents had suddenly decided that they wanted to move to a desolate part of the forest. Her mother was a dog-youkai, she was tall, pale and had long flowing dark green hair, the stripes on her face were a faded pink and were barely noticeable and her eyes were a silvery blue; Keike had inherited all of her mother's characteristics from her beauty to her unimaginable strength. Keike's mother was unlike Inuyasha's father, who was also a dog youkai, she was not violent or controlling. Quite the contrary she was very serene and had more of a human feeling than most youkai did. She did however have one thing in common with Inuyasha's father, the fact that both of them had fallen in love with a human. After Inuyasha's father died, his older half-brother had left the family because he was repulsed by Inuyasha's tainted blood, and his human mother. All that was left was Inuyasha and his mother, they were very close. Inuyasha's mother had a very close relationship with Keike's mother, they raised Inuyasha and Keike as almost siblings. In the minds of these two young hanyou, they thought they would never be seperated and often thought of living forever, the idea didn't scare them so long as they were together.  
  
________________  
  
"Come on Keike!!!! Were going to be late for the festival, AGAIN!" Inuyasha prodded her with his index finger over and over again until she finally stopped brushing her hair. She smacked his head fiercely with the ivory brush and walked to her bed at the back of the room "Go ahead of me if your so anxious to leave, I'm a big hanyou I can walk by myself to the festival" she annouced.  
  
Inuyasha's face was very noticably annoyed, "Fine" he replied as he got up and walked out the door, muttering something about baka. Keike had had quite enough of his annoyances for one day, he was a very fun person to be with, when you didn't have to make him sit still.  
  
She soon finished up with her hair, and was out the door walking along the river. It would take her a little more than fifteen minutes to get back to the village. Her mama and papa were waiting for her and Inuyasha to show up, she knew that they would be angry that she came alone, but that didn't matter to her. Keike's eyes scanned over the river, the water was crystal blue and it looked so pleasant. The water was so entrancing that she didn't realize the young man standing in front of her. Keike smacked right into him and fell backwards. She looked up "Gomen ne, Gomen ne" she repeated over again, "I didn't see you I wasn't....." Keike stopped midsentence. "Sessho..Sesshoumaru!! What do you want, get away from me!" Keike was desperately trying to get up and run from him, but her kimono was too long and she tripped over it a few times before she could regain her balance.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing quietly, looking at her trying to flee from him. Watching her trying to get away from him was an amusing sight, he loved the idea of all weaker beings fearing him. "Calm down girl, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it so fast you would not have known what had happened" he said keeping a solemn face.  
  
Keike believed him, he had heard horror stories about Sesshoumaru's needless killings just to gain a repuatation of being fearsome. His eyes were looking at her coldly, he was an exact replica of his father. Inuyasha had his basic features, however their was a warmth in his face that kept him from having a true resemblance to his father. There was a moment of silence were Keike stood deathly still, she was strong but not as strong as a full blooded youkai, and knew better than to try and fight him.  
  
She regretted not having gone with Inuyasha and wished nothing more than to be chasing him around the festival for pulling some prank she thought was terrible, but he found hilarious. The silence was finally broken when Sesshoumaru, cleared his throat "I won't kill you, but I will make you suffer.." he said without an ounce of emotion in his voice. Keike's blood ran cold "Suffer?" she thought, "No...I have never done a thing to him. Why did it pleasure him to cause to much pain to people?". She tried to move her feet but she was frozen in fear, soon little tears trickled down her face, she wanted to beg for his mercy, but at the sametime throw him back and tear his face up with her claws. He slowly came over to her, and leaned forward placing his lips against hers. "No, No, No! Anything but this, claw me, poison me, leave me to die, but I'm too young for this...." she whimpered softly as all of this ran through her mind. His kiss was very cold, and abrupt, there was no feeling in it. Sesshoumaru shifted a little pushing her to the ground, putting all his weight on top of her as if he had heard the little voice inside her head telling him to stop.  
  
Sesshoumaru was a still somewhat of a young man, rather an older teenager as the humans characterized it. Keike had the appearance of a younger teenager around fourteen, she had never had any encounters with any boys, except Inuyasha and he was more her brother than anything. Sesshoumaru, lifted her kimono, and nearly succeeded in taking her when a crowd of people came shouting from the direction of the festival. Startled Sesshoumaru got up and took off. Keike sighed in relief, and few more inches and she would have been scarred permanently for the rest of her life. "Sesshoumaru just ran away...why didn't he take what he wanted? He could have done away with those people with a single hit." Keike's mind flooded with emotions, she began to cry, the people came over to her and lifted her up.  
  
"The poor little hanyou, she has been traumatized" an old man said sarcastically. "It is such a shame that her mother was killed in such a moment of weakness"one of the more sympathetic villagers said. Suddenly Keike's dark green ears perked up "Mama??" she cried out, "Whats wrong with mama, my mama's not dead shes at the festival with papa! Where is he??? Where is my mama????" she screamed. Kicking and screaming she pulled away from the crowd of people easily and took off running back home. She burst into the house, "Mama mama!!" and then abruptly stopped. Her father was standing over their bed, his clothing soaked in blood, the scene of her mama laying lifeless in bed was just too much to bear. Keike's whole world went black, and suddenly she hit the floor.  
  
When she awoke, her father was standing over her. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was full of sorrow. "Little Keike" he said trying to be cheerful. "You were late for the festival again this year". Keike couldnt force herself to smile, "Papa, what happened to ma---" she trailed off feeling like she was going to burst into tears.  
  
Her father looked down a bit, as if he was debating on telling her the truth, or sugarcoating it. "Mama...and I were at the festival, she was so lovely, so peaceful as if nothing in the world could bother her. There were so many people at the festival, she and I were waiting for you, when little Inuyasha came running up to us, he looked at us about to say something when he pointed behind me frantically , there was a flash of of white, and then I saw your mother laying on the ground bleeding. I was frantic trying to stop the bleeding but she smiled and said she knew it was too late and that her wounds were too severe to be healed. She told me to take care of you no matter what. I brought her back home, and she died in my arms" he stood up tears streaking down his face, not being able to tell her anymore.  
  
"Some villagers have told me they saw Sesshoumaru around these parts, they are out hunting for him" he said quietly wiping a way stray tears. Keike was blanched, she could not say anything and felt like she couldnt breathe. "We are moving as far away possible from this place Keike, no more youkai, no more...hanyou" he said stuttering a little. "Papa, I am a hanyou!!" she said growling a little. "No, no... not to me you are not, you are my little daughter you could never be as terrible as the blood line of Inuyasha is.." he walked out trailing off "No, no.. my little daugther, tomorrow we leave at dawn".  
  
Later that night, her father went to bed, and Keike feigned sleeping, and snuck out once she was sure that he was asleep. Her father wanted to get as far away as possible from the village, from youkai, even from the little hanyou who had been Keike's only friend all her life.  
  
Keike was heart broken, she did not want to leave, but she had a duty to stay with her father. She ambled down the small trail near her house that her an Inuyasha had made when they were younger, he was somewhere in the forest, she could smell him. "Inuyasha please come out" she said meekly, still fearing Sesshoumaru might be lurking around. Keike heard a rustling near so trees she turned around, and saw in the distance Inuyasha standing in the middle of the field. She ran over to him and tried to smile. "You should be happy, for once I'm admitting you were right, I should have hurried up and gone with you". Inuyasha did not reply he was staring out to nowhere. Keike felt a little uncomfortable, "Maybe he already knows and he's angry that I have to leave". She sighed, "I am sorry Inuyasha, I know this is hard. But i have to do it" she held back her tears, "I'm going now" and with that she took off, she knew he wouldn't follow her. Keike looked back sadly, Inuyasha was watching her run away. That was the last she ever saw of him. 


	2. Keike's broken promises

__________________________  
  
Inuyasha had arrived at the festival and was going to tell Keike's parents she would be late again, when a familiar scent caught his nose. "Sesshoumaru...." he thought immediately. Inuyasha had no idea what that jerk wanted but most likely it was something wicked.  
  
He sought out Keike's parents frantically, Keike's mama was very strong she would protect them all. Inuyasha scanned the crowd for them, when he finally spotted them he quickly made his way to the spot they were at, but it was too late Sesshoumaru was hidden in the tree behind them about to attack, and all he could do was point.  
  
He felt so worthless watching Keike's mama dying. She was a very very strong youkai, and because she was enjoying her surroundings with her family, she was caught by suprise by a blood thirsty wicked killer, his own brother.  
  
Inuyasha tried to follow his brother but he was much too quick, when he finally caught up to him, he came upon a scene he had never wished to see. His brother was on top of Keike, touching her, kissing her...violating her. Inuyasha was horrified, Keike was not opposing his brother. He was filled with rage. Wicked jealousy overcame him, he came out from behind the brush about to rush in and tear his brother apart, when a group of villagers came across the field frantic. Sesshoumaru looked up at them and took off. This shocked Inuyasha, he normally would have at least killed her. But he did not even lay a talon on her.  
  
In Inuyasha's mind, this scene he had just come across was not just an accident, he believed that she willingly gave herself to Sesshoumaru. Confused, angry and jealous he ran to the forest and hid in the trees for the day and most of the night.  
  
In the dark of the evening, Keike came looking for him, he did not wish to see her, but her scent seemed frantic and upset. He knew that she had lost her mother, and could not fathom the idea of losing his. He jumped from limb to limb until he reached the end of the forest and ran to the middle of the field. Inuyasha stopped, he could not leave her alone, so he waited, her weak sense of smell would eventually pick up his scent. Keike approached him after a few minutes, she talked as if nothing had happened. And then when she felt his coldness, she told him that it was her duty to go. Inuyasha was drained of all emotion, she had chosen his brother, the most despicable of youkai in these parts to be her mate.  
  
He couldn't think straight, all he heard next was that she was leaving, and caught sight of her running away. That was the last he saw of his Keike.  
  
__________________________  
  
A year later  
  
"Kei-- Keike.." her father said weakly. "You must leave me here, I will not last much longer". Keike smiled at her father and wiped away the sweat from his forehead "You've said that for more than a week now papa, you will be fine in a few more days". In her mind Keike knew her father would not last, but she took comfort in lying to herself that he would be ok.  
  
"There is something you must know, Keike" her father spoke slowly. Keike looked at him a little worried, he had not looked so serious since the day they had the burial of her mother. "You, can be human...." he said slowly.  
  
"Papa you have alway said I was----" but she was cut off "YOU CAN BE TRULY HUMAN" he yelled, followed by coughing and sputtering from forcing his voice. "Papa....what are you talking about?" she asked very confused. "In a village not far from here, there lives a very powerful miko, she is in posession of a small bead called the Shikon no Tama, only with that bead can you be truly human my little Keike. You must stop at nothing to get this from her, no matter how much she will try to protect it. You must use your powers to get it!" her father coughed furiously, barely being able to breathe "Promise me you will go!" he yelled as his body seized up, "Papa? PAPA??" Keike furiously shook up, he was no longer part of this world.  
  
Keike watched her fathers funeral pyre burn. The flames flickered in her eyes as she reflected on her mission. "The Shikon no tama will be mine..." she said softly to no one in particular.  
  
________________________________  
  
Keike tore across the fields, and the small bridges of the rice patties, she smelled the village in the distance. The simple plan ran over and over her mind, get in get out as quick as possible. She reached the temple and cracked straight through the roof of the shrine, the incensed burned her ,but quickly she focused on a shiny object laid upon a table.  
  
"The Shikon no tama" she thought, a smile curled across her face, she ran over to the table yanked it from its place, and turned to leave, when she saw the tall figure of a dark haired woman. Immediately the whining sound of arrow traveled through the air and hit Keike in the arm, she growled in pain. "You are the miko" Keike growled fiercely, but before the miko had a chance to reply Keike reached out her arm and a force threw the woman back.  
  
The hanyou leapt out through the roof and made for the forest, when another arrow pierced her arm. The immense pain traveled through her body. She hit the ground and couldnt move, gripping the tama in her hand she tried to get up, but the woman's figure had appeared before her and Keike seized up in fear. The miko leaned over and picked up the tama, after pocketing it she aimed an arrow at Keike.  
  
Keike looked up and her silvery blue eyes shined brightly from the reflection of the moon. Her eyes examined the miko, she was very fair, with dark black hair, there was a look of compassion in her face. The miko lowered the arrow, "Leave" she said. This shocked the hanyou "Wh What? Leave? Your not going to kill me? Why?"  
  
"I do not see the aura of wickedness in you, I feel your desperation but I have sworn to protect this jewel and can not let you have it for good or bad" she said simply "You....also remind me of someone...strange,as if you were connected to him, the feeling of no being part of anything".  
  
The miko then leaned over and helped her up, when Keike was standing on her own feet she bowed at the miko. "I owe you my life, from this day forward I place myself in your debt, and swear to protect you in any way I can" Keike, saw her only nod. "Until the next time we meet, Keike" the miko replied and walked off. "She knew my name.." she thought, the miko must really be powerful.  
  
Keike traveled through the remainder of the night and arrived at her home the next morning, she packed a few belongings and headed back to the miko's village. She had failed fulfulling the promise to her father, but there was nothing more to be done. She had sworn to protect the miko with her life, and she was going to keep her promise.  
  
When she arrived back at the miko's village the next day there was a crowd gathered around a pyre. Keiko suddenly had the urge to push through the crowd, and there was the body of the miko burning in flames. "NO...." her mind clouded. She had let down her father, and now she had let down the miko...she felt cursed. A young girl tugged at Keike's clothing, "Come with me..." she commanded. And without a word she followed the girl.  
  
"My sister was a very powerful miko, Kikyo had the strength to take be the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and purify it" the little girl spoke. "She told me of what happened with you, that little dog girl hanyou, last night. And how you swore to protect us since my sister spared your life."  
  
Keike looked at the little girl emotionless "What happened to her..." she asked. "My sister was murdered trying to save the Shikon no Tama from a hanyou, she sealed him to a tree and he lies there still".  
  
Keike stood up "I swore to protect your sister, and I have failed, I have no business with this village, and the Shikon no Tama no longer exists, so I will be leaving". The little girl stood up furiously "You are dishonoring my sister by not stay, I curse the day she ever met you!".  
  
Keike left and went back to her home, living quietly never forgetting her failure to become human and to protect the one person who saved her life.  
  
______________________________ 


	3. Truth

Present time of Inuyasha and Kagome's shard hunting  
  
"Inuyasha ! We have to stop I'm exhausted and so is Shippo" Kagome protested. "We're not stopping until we reach the next village." he growled. This area was too familiar to him and he did not feel comfortable being in it, he feared that ghosts from the past might appear suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Kagome had stop, and ran into her. "BAKA! Watch where your going!!" she screamed. "Maybe you should learn to walk, Kagome!" he gripped. "Why did you stop anyways! The faster we move the faster we can get to a place to rest" he said still glaring at her. Kagome looked into the distant forest across the field, "I see something over there, its like....a glimmer. Maybe its some of the shards!!" she said excitedly.  
  
The group made their way across the field and at the edge of the forest came across a house. Kagome bit her lower lip, "Well... Inuyasha, don't be mad but... I don't see the glimmer anymore..."  
  
"What???????" he growled "You dragged us all the way over her because you thought u saw something???"  
  
"Well we can still check inside" Kagome said. They walked up to the door, Inuyasha still grumbling and knocked very lightly. Nobody answered, Inuyasha pushed his way through the door, "Inuyasha you can't just walk into someones house!" Kagome protested. "I already did" he replied. The house was warm, and inviting, Kagome imagined a little old woman living here all by herself.  
  
"Is there anything in here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked civily. "I can't see anything" Kagome said. Suddenly the door rattled and opened, there was no one at the door way, Shippo and Kagome got behind Inuyasha. He lept out the door careful looking everywhere, when suddenly a young woman slammed him down to the ground. "Tell me thief, did you think entering the home of a hanyou was a very bright idea?" the woman's soft voice said menacingly.  
  
Inuyasha knocked her back and regained his stance, "You idiot I am a hanyou" he said turning around. The two hanyou's eyes locked. His golden eyes widened, and he trembled a bit. "Ke--Keike!" he managed to spit out. She smiled and ran to him throwing her arms around him, "Inuyasha your alive, where have you been, I thought you hated me, but you came and you found me I---" suddenly Inuyasha threw her down. He growled fiercely and drew the Tetusaiga, "You have the shards..."he continued growling. Kagome and Shippo came out of the house and watched confused at Inuyasha's growing anger.  
  
Keike looked at him, "You are still angry at me Inuyasha...I don't understand why you hate me so." Inuyasha's growl became louder "GIVE ME THE SHARDS!!!"  
  
"I will not give you anything" Keike replied quietly. She suddenly appear on top of the roof. Kagome and Shippo took off near Inuyasha. "I will not fight you either" she continued. "Baka! You were always stubborn but you know not what you toy with" Inuyasha's words hit her face like cold water.  
  
"I swore I would protect the Shikon no Tama and if the shards are all I can find than, they are what I will protect" she said. Kagome froze "Your... protecting the shards? From who?".  
  
"From who ever is seeking them" Keike said.  
  
"There is only one keeper of the Shikon no Tama, and that was Kikyo!" Inuyasha said angerly, lunging at Keike. Keike merely transported from the roof to where Kagome stood. Inuyasha tried to come at her again but Kagome stood in her way this time.  
  
"Inuyasha shes obviously not trying to hurt anyone, so would you stop being such a jerk and leave her alone!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha pushed her aside "You don't understand anything Kagome! Stay out of this!" he nearly cut the female hanyou in two, when she reached out and caught his fist. "Stop." she said. The Tetusaiga lost its transformation and left everyone stunned.  
  
"Please, Kagome, young fox come inside and I will explain all" she said with an inviting smile. "They won't trust you, Keike-sama" but Inuyasha was left standing outside by himself, they had already gone inside. He sighed angrily and lept up to a tree just waiting.  
  
"That miserable bitch" he thought. All these years he thought she was dead, and now she claimed to have alliance with Kikyo. Keike's betrayal was hidden far into the back of his mind and his hatred was awoken by her presence. He cursed himself for not recognizing her scent. He wondered if Sesshoumaru was close by, watching him mocking his pain. Keike seemed to be living isolated from the world out here. Perhaps his brother had shown his true self to her and left without caring. Inuyasha glanced over to the house, Kagome and Shippo were being treated to warm food and hot tea by Keike acting as nothing ever happened. Keike suddenly looked up and met his eye briefly, this startled Inuyasha causing him to quickly look away.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"He always hid from me like that, up in the trees. His sense of smell was much better than mine, but I was much more powerful than he was" Keike told her guests as she poured them tea. "So you and Inuyasha were almost brother and sister?" Shippo-chan asked. "More than that, he was my guardian, my mother use to say" Keike replied.  
  
Kagome had been a little silent since they had been invited in, questions began to brew in her mind "Keike... How did you know Kikyou?".  
  
The hanyou looked up at her sadly, "Kikyou..." she said almost as if she expected her words to bring her back. "I tried to take the Shikon no tama from her when I was a young hanyou. My father made me promise before he died that I would get it and purify my blood to be fully human."  
  
Keike stopped abruptly and looked out the window. Inuyasha was gone. She sighed and continued "Kikyou's power was much stronger and I was inexperinced. She spared my life, and I respected her greatly since then. I pledged my life to her and swore to protect her and the jewel.... but..." she trailed off. "When I came back home to get my belongings, something happened to her....a hanyou..killed her..." suddenly a blinding thought hit her.  
  
She raised from her seat and bolted out the door "IT WAS YOU, BASTARD, YOU KILLED KIKYOU!" the forest rang with Keike's shrill cries. "Come and face me you mongrel!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha came flying down at her, attempting to knock her down. "What are you talking about fool!" He said angrily. But Keike was through talking , she knocked Inuyasha down with a flick of her hand. Blood claws flung furiously at him, barely nicking his body but almost shredding his coat. Kagome rushed up to her "NO! He didn't kill her!" she pleaded.  
  
"I remember what Kaede-sama said, and she would not lie!!" Keike slashed at his face, cutting locks of his hair. Inuyasha could not force himself to attack anymore, but only dodge, "What am I doing, why don't I just slit open her from head to toe??" he battled with himself trying to keep from pulling out his sword. Kagome lept in front of Keike, and in that moment Keike saw Kagome's face up close "Kikyou...?" she stuttered, and pulled away. "Kikyo's soul was reincarnated in me." Kagome explained. "Gomen....Gomen, I am so sorry I didn't believe you" Keike said over and over again.  
  
Kagome helped Keike, who was very confused, back into the house. "Relax, I will pour you some tea and you just sit down" Kagome said. Inuyasha nearly broke down the door, "I THOUGHT YOU DID NOT WANT TO FIGHT!!" he growled. Keike looked up at him, into his eyes, her sadness seemed to fill the room without ever having to speak a word. Inuyasha stood silently looking into her silvery blue eyes, the eyes of the little girl who use to pretend to cry to get her way.  
  
He wanted to hug her, but he could not bring himself to forgive her. He sat over in the corner of the room eyeing her, while Kagome examined both their expressions. Shippo-chan, who has been watching the whole fight through the window, climbed into Keike's lap. She looked down at him and smiled softly, petting his head. "You are a sweet little youkai, why are you traveling with such a dangerous band?". Shippo-chan and Kagome went off into a long explanation as to what happened from when Kagome fell into the well, to when they saw the shimmering shards near Keike's house.  
  
Keike was a little distracted when they spoke of Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's expression seem to tighten after he watched her reaction to Sesshoumaru's name. That night Keike set up a place to sleep for each one of them, and made sure they were well taken care of. She hadn't had a family in a while, it felt strange taking care of them but in a way comforting.  
  
When everyone was asleep, Keike left the house and walked to the river. This river led all the way back to the town where she and Inuyasha grew up. It made her sad to look at the shimmering water. Her ears twitched a little, there was someone rustling in the bushes behind her. Then the familiar scent filled the air,"Inuyasha.." she said quietly. He walked next to her and looked into the river. They said nothing for a while, Inuyasha had grown into a man he was at least two feet taller than she was and seemed a lot stronger physically. Keike broke the silence "Do you still hate me.."  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes steadily on the water "You left me for Sesshoumaru..of course I hate you." he replied.  
  
Keike looked up him, her eyes filled with tears "Sesshoumaru...SESSHOUMARU?? Why would you ever think anything so stupid!!!!!" Inuyasha was startled by her reaction "Because I know what I saw!!!" he yelled at her. She cowered back, she had no reason to but she could not help it. "What are you talking about...".  
  
"That day of the festival, the night before you left. I saw you and him... you were....." he stopped not being able to being himself to say it. "Inuyasha......he....attacked me...he was going to..." Keike collasped to the ground tears trickling down her face.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, she looked like her mother. Her dark green hair shimmered in the light, he wanted to reach out and stroke it gently and tell her it was ok. But he would not let himself.  
  
"He killed your mother, and came back to get you" he said a little more calmly. "I wanted to run back and tell you, and be there to comfort you. I knew that since your mama ..was..dead.. she would count on me to help protect you".  
  
Keike looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha....you still don't trust me.." she said in a barely audible whisper. Inuyasha looked back to the river quickly to avoid her eyes "It is not easy to forget the hatred I held, ever since that day Keike.. even if you were like my sister". The female hanyou sighed "I understand Inuyasha...". She got up and both the hanyou walked back to cabin, not resting much that night. 


	4. Savior

A few months, when Miroku and Sango join the hunt for the shards  
  
Kagome and Shippo were insistent on Keike coming with them to help them on their quest, since she was able to sense the shards as Kagome could. Both hanyou kept their distance, for most of their time traveling.  
  
The whole group had been traveling for two days when they came across a village. "I will stay out here" Keike said solemnly. The group looked at her oddly as if expecting to get an immediate answer for her abruptedness, but she only stood quietly not even acknowledging their looks of curiousity.  
  
Inuyasha knew exactly why she would not go in, this was the village they had grew up in. The village where they would both tortured because they were not human, this is where Inuyasha had protected her the most, he could see the pain in her eyes yet he did nothing to comfort her. Things would never be the same for them, even though he knew full well that Keike had not abandoned him. Inuyasha followed Miroku to the temple at the head of the village, looking back at Keike who was resting against a tree trunk.  
  
Keike had not told anyone that she was opposed of coming to the village, Kagome seemed so insistent that there were shards nearby, even though Keike had not sensed them. Keike closed her eyes, looking at the village hurt her deeply, she saw images of her and Inuyasha running around in the fields, and being kicked and spat at by the people of the village. Yet, they lived on for each other.  
  
She opened her eyes again, there was a heavy scent in the air which she wasn't able to identify. Something was nearby.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru traveled with Jaken and Rin, they had spent most of the day heading back to his castle. When Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly, Jaken looked up at him as if he knew why he stopped. "Rin feels bad.." Rin said slowly. "Its in the air..its thick, heavy" Jaken said. "Come.." Sesshoumaru said quietly, choosing a new path, where it lead was a mystery to both Rin and Jaken.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the group came back out of the village, but Keike was no longer waiting for them. She stood in the middle of the field, but someone was with her. It was a beautiful woman, with long flowing green hair. Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better look "She looks just like Keike.... wait she has... almost 50 shards with her!" Kagome took off running to where Keike and the woman were.  
  
"KAGOME, NO!" Inuyasha screamed, the figure was Keike's mother, but she was dead and the only other person with that many shards was Naraku. The woman's beauty melted and a shot of black atmosphere came out at Kagome, in a motion faster than the human eye Keike leaped out in front of Kagome, she brushed against her accidentally hooking the chain with the Shikon shards onto with her fingers and ripping it off her neck.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed from Naraku's baboon form to Keike's hand "Keike....is betraying us, she really thought that was her mother...." Inuyasha sped towards them with Miroku and Sango trailing behind. "KEIKE! TRAITOR" he screamed, transforming the Tetusaiga, his blade nearly split her in two, but she stopped him barely by grabbing his wrist. The blade hit her face lightly, forming a long gash. Everything was silent on the field, Inuyasha pulled back and Kagome was speechless, but quicky she found her bearings and ran over to her "Keike, Keike, are you ok? Inuyasha what is wrong with you she saved me from Naraku, and you attacked her???"  
  
Naraku smiled to himself, he was always happy to cause so sort of chaos, by accident or on purpose. Then he disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at the bloody mess before him. "No..." Keike whispered softly...."NOOO!" she screamed, she pushed Kagome back and ran towards the forest blinded by the stinging river of blood hitting her eyes. It was the final test, he would no longer trust her again. She ran for more than a few miles hearing everyone call after her, soon the sun began to set and she couldn't run anymore.  
  
Collasping on the soft grass, she prepared for a long, and drawn out death from the bleeding wound on her face. She tried to watch the sky the best she could, but the blood blurred her vision. Everything felt like a dream world, she even heard the voice of little girls "Sesshouuuuuu" they called out. Soon she even saw them appearing in front of her "Rin found a girl!!!" she giggling, stopping to exam her face "She's got a bad boo boo on her face...SESSHOUMARRRU-SAMA!" she cried out.  
  
Keike didn't care much for this hallucination, Sesshourmaru was the last thing she wanted to think about before she died. Keike wiped from blood from her eyes, and focused on a tall figure, with what seemed to be silvery flowing hair. "Inuyasha?" she managed to choke out, she closed her eyes wishing him away but instead she seemed to fall deeper into the darkness.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her torn body, he felt almost the pity he had for Rin's little dead body, but he refused to show it. "Jaken, take her, she will come with us to the castle" he said plainly. Jaken's eyes widened, but followed his master's orders.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Inuyasha sat up in the tree he had been hiding in the day Keike's mother died. How could he think his own sister, his Keike could do something like join Naraku, he was a fool and she would probably die because of him. "INUYASHA, GET DOWN FROM THERE!!" Sango screamed "We have to go find her, she won't survive with a wound like that!". Kagome had Shippo in her lap, they were both reflecting on what had just happened, Miroku had taken Kirara to scan the area for her.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome and Shippo "He's not coming down, he won't even say anything" she told the two. "We will just have to go without him then" Kagome said fiercly so that Inuyasha could hear her.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Keike awoke feverish, her wound had stopped bleeding and the real pain had set in now. Keike looked around the room trying to make out who was in the room with her, luckily the Tetsusaiga hadn't hit her eyes. In her mind she pictured that Inuyasha and the others had found her and taken her to the temple in the village. However the room she was in was tastefully decorated with silks and vases of flowers. All this finery was not characterisitic of the temple. She tried to talk but her voice was gone, "It's a minor side effect from your fever. Your throat is swollen" announced a disembodied voice.  
  
Her ears perked up scanning the room the find the source of the voice. Keike's eyes came upon the figure of a tall, silver haired man. He seemed very refined and had almost a stuck up air about him. Her eyes focused, and she choked trying to say his name, but in her mind it was clear "Sesshoumaru...".  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing in the corner of the room watching her, he had been there since they had placed her in bed the day before. Keike had been a distant memory he had tried to repress for over fifty years, a few times he would spy on her in her small home in the woods which had been abandoned the last time he checked. He never let her get to his head, but this was the first time he was only a few feet away from her.  
  
A wave of images hit him  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Kita-san" Sesshoumaru said thoroughly annoyed "I do not lo--, well you know what I am talking about. I don't feel that way about her" he couldn't bring himself to say it. "I only wish to take her as my mate and nothing more" he said coldly. Kita did not even look up at the young man as she was folding mats, she was sick of his pathetic attempts at threatening her. She knew her powers could blow him away in an instant.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood beside her trying to be patient. He never knew that silence could be so loud. Finally Kita turned to face him, "She is not a thing to be owned, I would never give you, nor anyone who does not love her permission to even so much as breathe the same air as she does". Sesshoumaru cracked his fingers angrily, "Who did that bitch think she was talking to him like that??" he thought to himself. "No matter" he replied to Kita, "I just wanted that Hanyou bitch to be my property is all, to watch Inuyasha suffer at my every move knowing that she was mine.."  
  
Kita raised her hand slightly not even looking at him and a violent force emitted from her delicate finger tips shoved him out the door breaking the frame. "Leave, Sesshoumaru..don't come back" she said as she was picking up pieces of the door's frame.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at her, his eyes blood red and yet he could absolutely nothing to her. She would tear him in two pieces with her claws and make it seem like it was housework. He blamed himself for his stupidity, the girl was repulsive because of her tainted blood, and yet it made him burn that she could make his little bastard brother so happy. The idea of love was obscene in his mind, but the girl.....THAT BLASTED GIRL, she haunted his mind and what angered him the most was he did not know why. In his mind, he figured if had control of her this raw feeling would stop, and he would torture her for causing it. The only problem was that Kita stood in his way, he could not take her away because the moment she found him Kita would obliterate him.  
  
"This is not over..." he thought to himself as he stood up and walked aimlessly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Keike's face was solemn and cold. "Different from their first encounter ages ago" he thought. "Your not scared of me, Keike?" Sesshoumaru said in a deep voice. Keike looked at him blankly "I have no reason to fear you, I am almost as strong as you are now" she thought in her mind.  
  
For a brief moment her eyes locked onto his. Those amber eyes shone as if they wanted to pierce her own steel blue eyes to look into her soul. She looked away, it made her uncomfortable , like he was looking for an answer to a question. Keike snapped out of her stupor and got up, her head was spinning and she felt like at any moment she might hit the ground. Moments later it stopped, Sesshoumaru looked at her without saying a word. Her outfit was still red from the blood that had been dripping down her front , but all she had on her mind was getting out of this place and going home.  
  
Suddenly a door opened and a little girl with raven hair walked in with a tray of food "Girl is awake!!" she said happily. The little girl put the tray down and took Keike's hand, Keike could not protest she was too shocked. As the little girl made Keike sit on the bed Sesshoumaru approached her. He could hear her growling softly at his approach but she didn't move. Rin was happily checking her "face boo boo" chattering on about taking care of her for three days and didn't even notice that Sesshoumaru was in the room.  
  
He couldn't stop starring at Keike, that wound would scar her face [Think Final Fantasy 8, Squall scar]. Keike soon focused her attention on the girl she was so pretty and energetic. It was beyond her why Sesshoumaru kept her here, she looked human. Rin began talking about taking Keike's clothes and getting new ones in the next room, so Keike could be comfortable. This made Keike wonder if the little girl thought she was going to stay permanently.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally spoke "You are to stay here with Rin.." Keike looked at him and then the little girl she hadn't even noticed that he had spoken. Keike shook her head furiously, she refused to be held captive, especially by this arrogant asshole.  
  
Rin had gone to the other room and retrieved a lovely silky robe and beckoned Keike to put it on. Finally, Rin noticed Sesshoumaru and blushed a little, she took his hand and urged him to leave so that Keike could get dressed. "I don't think you have a choice" he said looking at how excited Rin was.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it she just had to look into Rin's little face and she started to melt. There was no way she could leave this little girl with Sesshoumaru even if the child wanted to stay. "My name is Rin!" she said happily "What's yours?"  
  
Keike looked at her and pointed to her throat, shaking her head trying to show her she couldn't talk. Rin got the hint and proceeded to talk on and on about how she couldn't talk and Sesshoumaru saved her and such. It amazed her that he was capable of such compassion towards a little human child, although she never believed that he would come out and say that he saved the child because he felt bad for her. Keike undressed and slipped on the robe that little Rin had brought her. She would stay for a while, only for Rin but after that she would leave. The one place she had felt finally accepted, and she was torn out by the person who use to be her only friend. "The irony" she thought to herself as she drifted into a daydream while little Rin talked. 


	5. A Place for Keike

Kagome and Sango rode on Kirara trying to look for Shikon shards, they hoped that the shards would be the beacon that would lead them to where she was, if she wasn't already dead. Miroku and Shippou traveled behind them discussing the next place to look.  
  
Inuyasha was the farthest behind. He had already given up hope that she might be alive. "With a wound like that she most likely bled to death that same day" he thought. He had to stop their futile search.  
  
"OI!" he called out to them. Everyone came over to where he was standing, "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I think we should stop searching, I can't smell her anywhere. She's probably already...." he trailed off as he watched Kagome's face tense up, she looked like she was about burst into tears. "Hey, Kagome.. listen.. it couldn't be helped" Inuyasha said feebly.  
  
"IT COULDN'T BE HELPED??" she screamed furiously, "She hadn't laid a finger on any of us! And suddenly you think she's trying to kill us because of an accident? I can't understand why you hated her so much, your friend....your sister."  
  
Sango pulled Kagome to her shoulder and let her cry. Inuyasha was furious, and yet he couldn't watch Kagome cry. He took off running, bursting into different speeds every now and then. "Keike, why....?" the question burned in his mind. If only it wasn't so hard to forget. First Keike, and then Kikyo. He did not want Kagome to be next, he did not want to lose her. He stopped, the group was far behind him but in a few minutes he could reach them again to apologize to Kagome. Inuyasha was about to take off when something caught his nose. He's ears went back angrily, "No...it...can't be... NO! Sesshoumaru..." He noted the direction of the smell and took off to find the others, maybe there was hope for Keike still.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Rin loved to play. She wouldn't stop showing Keike the endless collection of things she had found in her travels with Sesshoumaru. When Keike's voice returned she would ask Rin questions about Sesshoumaru in which Rin always replied in a very kind manner.  
  
Keike saw Sesshoumaru only in the evenings when she would step onto the balcony and watch the stars. He would always be walking in the garden watching the stars, just like she was. In the back of her mind she liked to think they were both looking for an answer in the stars above. Her mind wouldn't let her fully accept the idea that they could possibly have anything in common. He had tried to do something wicked to her at such a young age, she always thought he did it just to be the disgusting creature that he was.  
  
Sesshoumaru had held Keike as his "guest" for more than a week now, he had not approached her directly for fear of what he might do. Soon he grew restless and finally decided to approach her.  
  
It was late at night, and Rin was already in bed. She had a bad habit of falling asleep with Keike and always needed to be put to bed. Keike was barely falling asleep when she noticed the balcony was open. She got up to close it, and nearly fell when she saw Sesshoumaru's amber eyes staring at her like the day she had awaken from her death slumber. "What do you want?" Keike asked with an emotionless voice. Sesshoumaru looked at her, he seemed empty. The cold, heartless feeling she use to get from him was gone.  
  
Keike, looked up at the sky and she mustered up the courage to ask him something "It was you, who killed mama Sesshoumaru"  
  
The wolf demon looked at her a little shocked, "You didn't know?" he replied. "I did not know for sure, my papa always said it was you but everyone blamed you for sudden violent deaths" Keike lied a bit.  
  
Keike thought she should be angry and violent towards him, it was her mother after all her beautiful mother that he had killed. "Why..." she asked "Why did you kill her, why did you want to make me suffer..." Sesshoumaru's expression changed, it was cold and hateful like usual. "Your mother was stopping me from trying to take you, I couldn't just outright take you she would have killed me. So I took my revenge on her, and wanted to make you suffer.."  
  
"But why? What have I ever done to you, that has made you hate me so much!" Keike was very upset, tears were starting to form. Sesshoumaru smelled her tears before they even came out. "I don't know."  
  
Keike looked up at him , now she hated him. No more compassion this bastard killed her mother. "YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW???" She found herself hurling blood claws at him without even thinking. He simply dodged them. Keike collapsed onto the ground bleeding lightly "Just give me an answer, for once in your life.." she sobbed  
  
A growl ripped through his throat, he grabbed her by the wrist "Why?" he said trying to be calm. "WHY? BECAUSE YOU HAD INVADED MY MIND FOR THE PAST YEARS, I couldn't go anywhere without seeing you and my idiot brother happily running around" his voice boomed through the castle. His claws dug into her skin, "And so the only way I could understand this hold you had on me, was to take you and torture you."  
  
Keike looked at him with wild eyes, a smirk slowly crept upon his face. "No.. not again. This time I will fight..." she thought. Sesshoumaru pulled her up and dragged her inside. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was violently knocked down by a force coming from the delicate fingers of Keike [Think, "The force" hehe]. "I will not go down without a fight" she sneered.  
  
She managed to dodge all his blows, and he was barely knicked by her claws. Finally, he managed to grab her by the wrist again, this was the end of it. He overpowered her onto the bed, and forced a kiss onto her. "NO" , her mind was screaming it was happening all over again. Sesshoumaru laid her on the bed not bothering with the fineries of kissing, and licking, he quickly forced his way into her, "If this is the way it has to be" he thought "Than so be it". At that moment, a light overtook Keike's body, it engulfed her and Sesshoumaru. "What's..what's happening" he said aloud. And then he realized it, she had the same weakness as Inuyasha only she forced it to come out. She was making herself full youkai and she didn't even realize it. The light died down, and she laid their quietly looking up at him as if nothing was wrong. Pink stripes had appeared on her face and her fuzzy green ears had disappeared.  
  
For a moment Sesshoumaru was at a loss for what to do, but after a while she wrapped her arms around him and without a word he continued.  
  
Keike could only think of one thing..  
  
"Whats happening..to me"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Inuyasha and the group were heading towards the source of the scent as fast as they could. In his mind Inuyasha pictured Sesshoumaru torturing poor Keike, this was his last chance to make things right. Kagome noticed the look of determination on Inuyasha's face "Their finally going to be reunited, properly" she thought to herself. However, there was no guarantee Keike was with Sesshoumaru, it was just Inuyasha's hunch. The scent led them to a huge castle built into the side of an immense black mountain.  
  
The group began to move forward but Inuyasha stopped them, "No... I have.. to do this alone" he said. Everyone looked at him, and nodded. They were worried for him because they knew how powerful Sesshoumaru was, but they understood.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the castle, there was a balcony. He was drawn toward it. He tore through the front doors and sniffed the floor. "Keike...." he growled.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Keike stood on the balcony, gripping the silk sheet around her waist. Her hair covered her chest, there was a chill in the air but she barely felt it. The stars shone brightly, perhaps they had finally answered her wish. In the most unconventional way, but it was granted. She felt her power run from every part of her body, and emanating from her fingers.  
  
Inuyasha burst through the door, the scent of Sesshoumaru and Keike mingled together. Confusion swept him, "But she said....he..."  
  
"He....took her..." his blood boiled.  
  
The room was empty, but a lone figure stood at the balcony. Keike looked so peaceful, Inuyasha wasn't sure whether he should avert his eyes or keep staring at her.  
  
"Inuyasha you came to save me " she said plainly. "Of course I did, did you think I was going to let Sesshoumaru just have you?" he replied.  
  
Keike felt annoyed by his comment, it had nothing to do with the fact that he had caused her to run away and want to die. She sighed and turned around shocking Inuyasha.  
  
"You...your...youkai!" he stammered. "But how??"  
  
"You turn human once a month, so isn't it possible for it to happen the other way around" Keike said coldly. Inuyasha's head was swimming, before him stood a beautiful full blooded youkai, but she was only, and could only be his sister. "You just turned full blooded youkai.." he said approaching her examining her pointed ears and pink stripes.  
  
Keike looked down a bit "Sesshoumaru, caused it". Inuyasha cracked his knuckles "He did..."  
  
"He....took me...and while I fought my full power immerged and released my full potential..turning me full youkai. It is only temporary though..." she said glancing at the toussled bed.  
  
"I will kill him..." he replied simply turning around heading towards the door. Keike extended her hands and a force closed the doors before him. "No" she told him.  
  
Inuyasha thought he was dreaming "It isn't possible that she said no, never" he thought. "I can't allow you to do that Inuyasha." Keike said before turning around to face the balcony again. The male hanyou approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she touched his hand gently. "I failed papa, and I failed Keike, I even failed you Inuyasha.."  
  
"But" she continued. "There was an unexpected turn of events, it seems that....Sesshoumaru is in love with me" This was more than the hanyou could bear "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? This is all nonsense, do you not remember what he did to you and your mother? YOUR FAMILY?"  
  
Keike did not respond. "You didn't fail anybody! Things just happened because they were out of your hands" he said angerly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is not aware that what he feels is love, his hatred and violence consumed him so much that he doesn't recognize the emotion. I agreed tonight when I let him take me, to be his mate. It is the only thing left for me to do, since you can never be mine..." she trailed off.  
  
Inuyasha turned her to face him "You.....loved me..." Keike sneered "How could you not have known, I have always loved you. It tore me apart to leave you, but I had no choice. I was so happy to finally see you after so long, but he held your hatred based on lies. And you still do.."  
  
"No..." he said at a loss for words. Keike pulled away "Return to Kagome... and the rest of them, they need you more now than ever. Tell them that Sesshoumaru killed me and you managed to wound him but he got away"  
  
Inuyasha started towards her again, but she extended her hand and a mighty force pushed him back over the balcony. He fell, and fell and couldn't quite remember hitting the ground, all he could remember was Keike's face getting smaller and farther and her final words to him. "Good bye, Inu..yasha."  
  
______________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru had sensed his brother invading his territory only a few moments ago. He hurried to Keike's room, but found only her and very little of his scent. "You let him go..." he said quietly.  
  
Keike turned around, wrapping the sheet completely around herself. She nodded in reply. The wolf youkai only watched her move slowly towards him, then she shocked him. Keike stood on the balls of her feet, and pressed her lips lightly against his. A warmth flowed through his body as soon as her lips pressed against his. This delicate, refined creature who he had forced himself upon was kissing him out of her own free will.  
  
"I will stay with you" she said breaking away from the kiss. Sesshoumaru looked at her, trying to pierce through her eyes to see her truly. Her full youkai form reminded him of Kita-san.  
  
"Very Well" he answered, lifting her up and taking her back to bed.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Inuyasha awoke in Kagome's arms, she was putting a cold compress on his forehead. He tried to get up, but Kagome wouldn't let him. Sango and Miroku were in the far corner with Shippo discussing what might have happened. "Inuyasha..." Kagome started "What happened up there..."  
  
Inuyasha saw flashes of Keike's face in his mind, she was full youkai and she was going to be mated with his arrogant bastard of a brother. "She.....didn't make it..." he said. The whole group looked at him, Kagome was blanched.  
  
They all bowed there heads respectfully. In the memory, of Keike 


	6. Sikei

Two years later, nearly all the shards had been collected.  
  
Keike was standing on the balcony, observing Sesshoumaru and their young child Sikei battle. He had been born shortly after her first encounter with Sesshoumaru. It amazed her how quickly her little youkai had grown. She knew as a hanyou she grew at an amazing pace, but because Sikei was only a quarter human and he took on mostly full youkai characterisitics, he grew double the rate of a hanyou. He looked like a young child, around seven years of age.  
  
He was an exact replica of Sesshoumaru, and he had inherited both father and mother's powers. The little youkai was as solemn as his father, which seemed unnatural to Keike, but every now and then he suprised her by crawling into her lap or wrapping himself around her kimono. Sesshoumaru had taken to training the pup since he could walk and talk. He had planned to make him a fierce warrior since Keike annouced she would be having his pup.  
  
She smiled as she pictured it. Sikei was like Sesshoumaru in almost everyway, hiding his emotions, not being able to affectionate, but every now and then they would both shock her. Her two youkai boys.  
  
Rin had taken part in taking care of the boy and Keike, as much as Keike would allow her to since she had taken over the duty of her mother. Sesshoumaru had said nothing much about it, but simply let her do what she wished. Rin was the same little girl she had always been only she began to constantly follow around Sikei because she had not had contact with any children since her family died.  
  
Sikei did not seem to mind, in fact he seemed to watch out for her in his own little way. This made Keike very uncomfortable, remembering painful memories.  
  
__________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru dodged the fallen black ash tree that Sikei had try to bring down on him. The boy was powerful despite his tainted blood.  
  
Looking at the boy was like looking into the past at his former self as a pup. He would train him to make his powers excel and the boy would help him kill his bastard brother and take the Tetsusaiga.  
  
The two youkai trained until the sun went down when Rin came to fetch Sikei. Sesshoumaru released his son from training and let Rin take him away.  
  
He looked at the balcony where Keike was gazing down at him. It had seemed like only yesterday she had agreed to be his mate. It was beyond all reason why he accepted. He did not feel anything in particular towards her, but she still haunted his mind.  
  
His actions towards her were no longer coarse towards, and he accepted a certain amount of affection from her after they mated, but he was unsure about how he felt. It was better not to think about it, and just have her there to take care of Rin and Sikei.  
  
Keike broke her gaze when she heard Rin calling and went to tend to her. Sesshoumaru almost leapt up to the balcony, when a wicked scent filled the air. It was familiar scent, he ducked out of sight.  
  
A white figured appeared in the forest, a baboon. Sesshoumaru examined the figure, it was Naraku. He hadn't seen him in a while. "Sesshoumaru... I know you are watching me" Naraku suddenly said.  
  
The wolf youkai smiled and came down to confront Naraku. "Well, have you come for my help with Inuyasha, baka?" Sesshoumaru asked tauntingly. Naraku, lowered his hood and for the first time Sesshoumaru looked upon the face of the youkai.  
  
His mind rushed with thoughts, "Why would he lower his hood? He has never done it before, what is his reason now"  
  
"I'm not here to ask for anything fool.." Naraku's cold voice answered. "I'm here to take something.." his lips curled into a wicked smile and he let out a stream of corrosive atmosphere from his body aiming at Sesshoumaru and all his surroundings.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply leapt into the air and avoided the poisonous atmosphere, when he looked down Naraku was gone. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's ears picked up a small sound. Then it appeared, Rin was coughing and sputtering calling out his name. "Sesshoumaru" she paused coughing, the youki was burning her. Sesshoumaru sped toward her but never made it, a heated blast of youki burned through his chest. "No.." he said choking on blood. He hit the ground half dead, the last thing he saw was Rin's little body being burned and Naraku taking off towards the castle.  
  
__________________________  
  
Sikei lifted his head from his mother's lap, there was something heavy in the air. An... his father's scent mingled with blood. Keike had sensed it too. Sikei got up nearly bursting through the doors, but his mother held him back. "NO, stay here I need you to protect the castle and Rin, find Rin!" she yelled before hauling ass out of the balcony and through the forest.  
  
The air was poisonous and a cloud of black youki blocked her view. The scent of Sesshoumaru's blood was everywhere. But there was one more person's blood she could smell. "It's human....Rin.." Keike said softly as she came across the child's body. Her face was contorted, as if she was still looking at something in the distant, Keike lifted the little child's body and walked in the direction of the other corpse.  
  
"Kei---ke" Sesshoumaru said weakly. He wasn't dead, Keike thought overcome with emotion, she reached out to him. "Sesshoumaru, stay still I will take you back to the castle, I could sense Naraku some where nearby but I'm not sure whe--"  
  
"LEAVE ME" he said fiercely, "He's heading towards the castle... he lured us away... to get Sikei. Its the only thing I can think of". Keike panicked, she put Rin's body down and slid her arms around him, wanting to cry but not show her weakness "Sesshomaru.."  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart was overcome, it was grief, here was this person holding him and suffering because of his imminent death. He softly touched her hair "Keike... you have to leave" he said softly.  
  
"I won't...." she answered. A little anger arose in him "LEAVE ME DAMNIT" he said as he shoved her away "Go save Sikei!" He gripped his wound and choked a bit, and suddenly he couldn't breathe.  
  
His body went limp, and drained of color. "Sessho-maru.." Keike said, as the tears rolled down her face. She saw the Tenseiga and raged, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE YOURSELF..." she screamed, and the tears flowed. Keike grabbed the Tenseiga and swung it towards him. It did nothing. Sesshoumaru knew he had the Tenseiga and didn't save himself.  
  
*In his mind before he died*  
  
Sesshoumaru laid on the ground, trying to bite back from screaming. His body burned, it ached. In his moment of death, he thought of the cruel irony. He had killed Kita-san in her moment of weakness and now his life had been taken by Naraku, in his moment of weakness when he saw Rin getting hurt.  
  
It was a fitting end to the wolf demon, he thought. He could use the Tenseiga and save himself easily, but perhaps it was fate he was dying this way.  
  
He smelled Keike nearby, and braced himself for her reaction. He had to get her to leave him and get Sikei.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Keike growled softly, and looked at Sesshoumaru and Rin's corpses. She had to save her son before Naraku reached him.  
  
She practically cut the forest in half running back to the castle. Leaping onto the balcony she found Naraku was in a deep conversation with Sikei. "Tell me boy, do you think you can really kill me?" Naraku's cold voice asked him.  
  
Sikei took notice of his mother scent, and prepared for her arrival. "You don't like to talk do you boy?" Naraku asked with a grin.  
  
Suddenly he found himself being shoved to the ground violently. Sikei lept over him and grabbed his mother's hand, this was not a battle they could easily win alone especially since Naraku had taken the life of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Mama, wheres father?" Sikei asked very worried as they ran through the forest. "Your father's dead Sikei.." Keike replied solemnly.  
  
Sikei's face was filled with anger and fear. If they could manage to hide from Naraku for just a moment they could perhaps figure out why he wanted Sikei and where they would go next.  
  
Keike had her son running along side of her without looking back once, they hadn't sensed Naraku at all but they were not taking chances.  
  
Soon the sun would be coming up, and they hadn't found a suitable place to rest yet.  
  
_____________  
  
Inuyasha and the group were one step ahead of Naraku, the last time they battled they had managed to break his big Shikon shard and take half of it, while barely wounding him.  
  
They were resting for the long battle they had against him. He could show up at anytime and decide it was time to take his shard back.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were collecting wood for a fire while the girls were cleaning off at the spring near by. The spring was misty because of the waterfall that continually added water to it. "Kagome!" Sango called out, she had barely moved a few inches and had lost sight of her in a moment because of the thick mist. "I'm right here Sango-chan" she replied holding out her hand.  
  
"I hope we have time to rest before we have to take on Naraku again" Kagome said. "Inuyasha is exhausted and I don't think he would be able to hold out much if he attacked right now"  
  
Kagome turned to see if Sango was paying attention, but she found that Sango was in fighting stance looking around cautiously. "Theres someone here.." she whispered.  
  
"Its a youkai..."  
  
No sooner had Sango finished her sentence, two images immerged from the mist. She threw her boomerang with all her strength.  
  
The figure simply tossed it aside. "What??" Sango said a bit annoyed  
  
When the figure immerged Kagome nearly fell into the spring. "Keike....KEIKE?? Are you...a ghost..?"  
  
Keike looked at her and shook her head "I need to speak with you all.." she said calmly. "There is no time to waste." Kagome and Sango led Keike back to the camp where Miroku and Inuyasha waited.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned and was at a loss for words, the rest of the group quietly gazed at her. "I see you kept to your word and told them I was dead..I appreciate it Inuyasha" Keike said.  
  
Kagome took notice that something was attached to her back.  
  
"Eh..Keike, what is that?" she asked inquistively trying to break the awkward silence. "Sikei.. come out from behind me. These people won't hurt you." Keike said coaxing him to come out.  
  
Sikei slowly stepped out from behind his momma. He saw a sea of unfamiliar faces gaping at him like he was an unusual creature.  
  
"HE LOOKS JUST LIKE MY...BROTHER!" Inuyasha blurted out. "Brilliant conclusion genious" Shippou said sarcastically immerging from behind Sango.  
  
Sikei looked at them with an immense gaze, his amber eyes studied Inuyasha's. "What are you staring at brat!" he screamed. A few moments after he found himself eating dirt. Sikei had knocked him off his feet, and almost impaled him with his sword, but Keike called him away.  
  
Inuyasha got up brushing himself off "He is crazy like that bastard Sesshoumaru.." Sikei growled at him ready to pounce again, but Keike held him back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is dead.." she said plainly.  
  
Once again the whole group silenced. Keike decided she had wasted enough time "Naraku attacked him and went after Sikei after he had killed Sesshoumaru and Rin.." The group remained silent, "I don't know what he wants with Sikei and I don't want to know. I have to get him as far away from Naraku as I can."  
  
Kagome was more than ready to help, but Inuyasha was ready to walk off. "What is wrong with you Inuyasha??" Kagome said angerly "This is your chance to make it up to her, help her get away from Naraku. And when we destroy him everything will go back to normal!"  
  
Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, he remembered Keike's words before she shoved him off the balcony "Go back to Kagome..."  
  
He could not help his bastard brother's son, and he refused to even look at Keike. Kagome turned around sighing "Keike, just stay with us and we will protect you and your son!" Sango said. "We were thrilled to see your alive and well!" Miroku chipped in trying to make everything a bit more cheerful.  
  
Keike looked at them, the prospect of traveling with them troubled her. She knew they had Shikon shards and they would attract Naraku like a magnet.  
  
"Sikei and I will stay with you tonight, but we will be leaving tomorrow morning" she said, trying to keep them from protesting. They all agreed, except for Inuyasha who was hidden amongst the trees.  
  
That night they talked of old times, while they questioned Keike of her life with Sesshoumaru. Sango and Kagome believed their relationship was tragic, but Keike paid them no heed.  
  
Kagome noticed a tinge of coldness in Keike's voice since she had arrived. She had changed so much since the last time they had seen each other. Almost as emotionless as Sesshoumaru.  
  
Little Sikei, sat quietly next to his mother. He said nothing, not even when Shippou tried to coerce him into talking. He was the living image of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Pretty soon everyone laid to rest, except for Keike who had Sikei's head laying in her lap. They were quietly talking about what they were going to do. Kagome began to notice, that aside from Keike's coldness her face was full of concern when she spoke to her son.  
  
Keike looked up at Inuyasha who was still in the tree. His anger could be felt all the way from across the forest.  
  
___________________  
  
Naraku held the hand of his eldest daughther Kanna, they sensed the Inuyasha was close by and were looking for an easy battle to be won. Kanna had managed to mask their scent, so they would be able to suprise them. They wouldn't know what hit them. 


End file.
